Various types of devices are commonly and widely used to relieve, relax, rejuvenate and heal areas, parts, appendages and limbs of the body. Many of these devices include the added benefit of also healing the mind and soul. Such devices can range from simple and common ice packs, heat packs, and plug-in heating pads to more exotic and expensive contrivances that can include saunas, whirlpools, warm spring baths, and reposing on heated rocks. However, all of the aforementioned devices and contrivances have their specific shortcomings from difficulty of keeping ice packs and heat packs in contact with the body portion to the expense of using saunas and whirlpools for joint, muscle and limb healing. Therapeutic wraps are a preferred healing device as they are generally portable and inexpensive, and the prior art discloses a range of therapeutic wraps.
For example, the Cornwell patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,191) discloses electrically heated (low voltage) footwear and hand wear wherein an insulating layer encloses a long-stranded heating wire for heating the item to a comfortable temperature.
The Johnson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,705) discloses a low-voltage, electrically heated shirt that includes a detachable heater assembly and stretchable bands that draw the heated shirt closer to the wearer's body.
The Murray et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,898) discloses a heating cap for hairstyles that includes a flexible heating element sandwiched between two flexible dielectric sheets so that selected heat distribution can be applied to the cap and thus the hair.
The Daniel patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,176) discloses a therapeutic wrap that includes a cross-shaped member that is wrapped about a hot or a cold pack for holding the pack in proximity to the area of the individual's body.
The Unrug patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,492) discloses a body warmer for enhancing the production of body heat by the distribution of mustard herbs in the shell of a body warmer.
The Pachys patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,728) discloses a scalp cooling/apparatus that includes a source of fluid for the cap, a power supply, and a thermostatic control apparatus.
The Archer et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,547) discloses compositions and wraps that pertain to over-the-counter analgesics and antipholigistic substances for reducing central and peripheral body inflammation and pain.
The Edwards et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,159 B1) discloses a multiuse therapy wrap that comprises a closed-cell neoprene laminate that is elastically deformable for fitting about various parts or portions of the body such as the ankle, calf, knee, arm, and elbow.
The Clayton patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,271 B2) discloses a therapeutic wrap that can be applied to various portions of the individual's body such as the neck and shoulders.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices there remains a need for an all-in-one device, such as a chair, that incorporates herbal ingredients, thermal heating elements, and wraps or pads incorporating the herbal ingredients and the thermal heating elements for providing body, mind, and soul relaxation and healing by having the wraps and extensions placed on or enclosing portions or parts of the body of the individual so that the herbal ingredients can be heated for commencing the healing process.